House Targaryen
House Targaryen are the ruling house of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros; the current head of its house is King Aemon I Targaryen. They lived for centuries on the island of Dragonstone until Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters rode their dragons in the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. House Targaryen have ruled as the Kings on the Iron Throne and the Great House of the Crownlands for over three centuries. House Targaryen's sigil is a three-headed dragon breathing flames, red on black. Their house words are Fire and Blood. Although the Targaryen kings took their seat at King's Landing, the place where Aegon and his army first landed in Westeros and made their first fort, Dragonstone remained the traditional seat of the heir-apparent to the throne, who was known as the Prince of Dragonstone. Younger siblings of the heir could receive Summerhall and be known as the Prince of Summerhall. The phrase "blood of the dragon" refers to what are considered typical Targaryen features: silvery-gold (or platinum) hair and violet eyes. The Targaryens can tolerate a bit more heat than most ordinary people, though they are by no means immune to fire. History Please see the official wiki page for more details. Robert's Rebellion In 283AC in the midst of Robert's Rebellion, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen met Robert Baratheon in single combat on the Trident. Rhaegar defeated the Lord of Storm's End and his forces at great loss, including the Kingsguard knights Prince Lewyn Martell and Ser Jonothor Darry. The Battle at the Trident was a turning point for the war, as Robert's fall causes the rebel forces to break and run. Rhaegar did not return to King's Landing immediately, instead riding to the Tower of Joy to reunite with his love, Lyanna Stark, and their newborn daughter. Lyanna and their daughter, newly named Visenya, were escorted to the safety of King's Landing, while Rhaegar rode onto Storm's End with Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent. Seeing Rhaegar's success on the Trident, Lord Tywin Lannister chooses to side with the royal house; his actions at Storm's End cornering the remaining Stark-Baratheon forces effectively end the war. Rhaegar returned home to King's Landing victorious in early 284AC, not long after the birth of his new sister, Princess Daenerys Targaryen. Though tensions with the King and his son were not resolved, Aerys could no longer publicly shun the hero of the rebellion. A celebration was held in King's Landing for the high- and lowborn alike, and on the morning after the last night of reverly, King Aerys II Targaryen was found dead on the Iron Throne. His killer was never found, though rumour still carries through King's Landing. Rhaegar's Reign King Rhaegar I Targaryen was crowned some weeks later. In mid-284AC, the Trial of Three began on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, where the remaining heads of the rebellion were judged; Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully. Arryn and Tully were found guilty of treason by judges Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell and Doran Martell. Though Ned Stark held a crucial position as a leader of the rebels, it was Lyanna Stark's tearful pleading on the steps that spared her brother's life; Stark was sent to live the rest of his days at the Wall. Though his lady wife kept a gracious manner toward Lyanna Stark and their bastard daughter, remaining accepting of their presence in court, inwardly Elia could not tolerate his lover's presence, or come to love the child. Lyanna Stark left Rhaegar's court in 285AC, and her daughter with him. Visenya Waters was raised with her half-siblings in King's Landing, though her presence was a point of contention for many courtiers in the following years. The two lovers of the rebellion fell out of love quickly, especially upon realising what their decisions had caused, and in further years ceased near all communication whatsoever. The Storming of the Stepstones Many years of peace passed under Rhaegar's reign, who was seen as a benevolent ruler, albeit a human one who made mistakes. In 294AC, a campaign to incorporate the Stepstones into the Seven Kingdoms went awry under the leadership of Prince Viserys Targaryen, whose men became bloodthirsty in battle, slaughtering those they were were only supposed to be subduing. The Free Cities saw this as an unauthorised invasion of neutral grounds, and after Viserys' campaign only served to slow trade through the Narrow Sea to a halt, the leaders of Volantis, Lys, and Tyrosh moved to fund sellswords to take the islands back. A pirate captain known as the Flayed Man used the distraction in the Stepstones to liberate his associates from the prison of Ghaston Grey. Though the Dornish did their best to keep the pirates and sellswords from their coasts, it was only through the intervention of Stormlander forces that the Flaying Man and the Essosi Sellswords were fought back. Renly Baratheon himself saved the life of Viserys Targaryen in combat with the Flayed Man, though the prince never saw it that way, and left the Battle of Ghost Hill missing half an arm and his pride. Targaryen Expansion For their assistance in putting down the rebels, House Tyrell was rewarded with a betrothal, the beginning of the Targaryen's expansion. Lady Margaery Tyrell was introduced to Prince Aegon, and the two children were betrothed, to be wedded on Aegon's fifteenth nameday. Renly Baratheon was redeemed at Ghost Hill, and accepted the hand of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen in marriage as thanks. Lady Cersei Lannister was invited to court to serve as one of Queen Elia's Ladies-in-Waiting; the arrangement did not last long, as the two women grew to spite one another. Tywin Lannister served as Hand of the King for many years, building a healthy and mutually respectful relationship with King Rhaegar, until his death in 312AC. Over the years, Prince Viserys' madness was becoming more and more apparent, and his demands for lands and titles of his own ever more. He was finally granted the lands of Summerhall, and the men and supplies necessary to begin reconstruction; Viserys took this as a slight, and in his anger, took young Daenerys with him as well. They were married in Summerhall without Rhaegar's permission in 298AC, and though Daenerys wrote her eldest brother consistently to ensure him of her happiness, the King was not placated, and went to Summerhall himself. Daenerys' health was not un-similar to that of their mother when she was still alive, and though heavy with child at the time, Viserys insisted on taking her as a lord's right. When Rhaegar heard the abuse being given to his only sister, he gave Viserys the ultimatum of taking the Black, or finding himself falling to his death in what could only be explained as an accident. Viserys begrudgingly agreed to join the Night's Watch, though his life there was short lived. Daenerys was named Lady of Summerhall and regent of her daughter, who would be known as Baela Targaryen. Princess Baela was a sickly and reclusive woman, but lived long enough to restore the glory of the Targaryen's summer palace by 324AC. A New Generation In 300AC, Prince Aegon and Lady Margaery celebrated the birth of their first child. Prince Valerion was a sickly babe, but very much beloved by his family. He lived only a few more months before dying in the cradle. The result drove Prince Aegon away from his wife, and into the arms of his half-sister, Visenya. Their affair was not public knowledge until the Black Dragon fell pregnant in 307AC, and, fearing for the life of his daughter when Lady Margaery's grasp over King's Landing's court increased, King Rhaegar facilitated Visenya's escape into the Great Sept of Baelor. Visenya gave birth to twins in the safety of the Sept; a boy named Maekar, and a girl named Rhaella for the late Queen Dowager. Lady Margaery herself fell pregnant not long after, and brought into the world another celebrated heir to the throne, though Visenya's healthy children forever remained a slight against the future Queen. Aegon and Margaery's son Aelor was followed by Prince Baelor in 308AC, and Princess Daena in 310AC. For the most part, Maekar and Rhaella Waters were all but shunned from court by Lady Margaery, whose social and political influence over her husband and the Small Council was renowned. The bastard twins survived two assassination attempts before their fifth namedays, and though their attackers were never caught, Visenya needed no confessor to know who sent the blades against her children. Death of Dragons In 325AC, Queen Elia Martell passed following an extended illness that had kept her out of court and in bedrest for the better part of a year. Though the King's marriage to his queen had been initially strained following the affair with Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar had spent the rest of their years together seeking Elia's forgiveness; the strain of her death had taken a toll on the great king, whose passing was attributed to heartbreak over his lady wife's passing mere months before. Prince Aegon and his family spent the rest of 325AC in deep mourning, having lost not only their king but his queen as well. Rhaegar's funeral pyre was an ornate construction deemed worthy of his reign with a procession and mourning deserving of a king, while Queen Elia's body was returned to the sea as Rhoynar tradition dictated. The most heavily effected by the king and queen's passing was Princess Rhaenys, who spent the rest of her life in mourning. Aegon was finally coronated in 326AC, the Sixth of Nis Name, his lady wife named Queen Margaery at his side. Prince Aelor was given the titles of Dragonstone as his right as heir, though his rule over the historical home of House Targaryen was one failing after another. He was married to Lady Corelle Velaryon in late 326AC, though sickness of her lungs killed her swiftly in 327AC. He was remarried months later to Serala of Lys, who introduced the Prince and his family to the religion of R'hllor. A grand Red Temple was built in King's Landing with taxes taken from the smallfolk. She suffered four miscarriages before sacrificing herself to the flames in 330AC, at the recommendation of Aelor's priest, a man named Alequo. Visenya was not the only member of the family who sought to take more control of young Aelor, though his mother Margaery's influence and that of Alequo had been too strong, and the difficult prince rebuffed any of Visenya's kindnesses with contempt and anger. The War of Fire and Faith Discontent with the ruling family was at the highest it had been since Robert's Uprising half a century before. King Aegon proved to be a lacklustre ruler, and it was only by his word that the High Septon did not excommunicate Prince Aelor for his crimes against the Faith. Aegon's rule was only a short one, as in 332AC he and Queen Margaery drowned in the Narrow Sea, caught by a virulent storm on a crossing from Pentos. The deaths of another King and Queen were a turning point in the politics of King's Landing, as nobility fled from the aftermath or took the opportunity Now King, Aelor's mourning was torrential, demanding the funeral pyre of his father's absent body to be the Great Sept of Baelor itself. The Prince's demands were not taken seriously until an assembly of warrior followers from the Red Temple known as the Fiery Hand gathered outside the Great Sept. A symbol of the Faith and the home to Visenya Waters herself, the pious bastard daughter of King Rhaegar was the first to take action, re-arming the Faith Militant and delivering a great speech to inspire the smallfolk to defend the Sept. Though her unfailing determination inspired many high- and lowborn folk alike, the Sept was put to the flame, near half of the building destroyed in fire and the fight. Visenya wrote quickly to her son and daughter in Oldtown, where Maekar had been delivering his sister to join the Faith's motherhouse as a Septa. The heretical sons of Aegon and Margaery had begun to cast the Faith out of King's Landing; news of the events spread quickly, especially in the traditional home of the Faith in Oldtown. Though House Tyrell were obligated to declare for their kinsmen in King's Landing, House Hightower were not, and became the first house out of the Crownlands to arm and mobilise. Maekar lead the men with Lord Willard Hightower to Lannisport, where a deal struck with Lord Loren Lannister ensured the support of the West in Maekar's cause. Lord Loren had been enamoured with Rhaella Waters for a numbers of years, and in exchange for her hand in marriage, he gladly pledged his support. Meanwhile in King's Landing, Visenya had been imprisoned in the Maidenvault by King Aelor. Her imprisonment cut off her correspondence with her children for only a short time, as she had been guarded by Kingsguard Ser Clement Swyft, who had become smitten with her and gladly sent her letters away in exchange for her affections. Maekar sent letters asking for support to each of the great lords of Westeros, claiming his right as King Aegon's son and a faithful follower of the Seven, and his intention to march on King’s Landing and kill his heretical brother-cousin. The High Septon, upon hearing this, offers his and the Faith Militant’s support in this endeavour, and all across the country small battles erupt between Houses supporting the throne and supporting Maekar. These declarations culminated in a grand battle between houses Lannister and Tully at the fork of the Blackwater, spearheaded by the few loyalist Crownlanders houses, led by King Aelor, and the forces of House Hightower, lead by Maekar. During the battle, King Aelor is slain by Ser Monterys Velaryon in battle; Lord Medgar Tully is also slain in the conflict. The Bastard King The War of Fire and Faith was ended by Aelor and Baelor's deaths, though the body of the latter was never identified in the carnage on the Blackwater. Visenya was released from the Maidenvault by her faithful knight Ser Swyft, and with the Faith Militant mobilized, was able to arrest Princess Daena, the last legitimate child of Aegon VI Targaryen. Many loyal men had clamoured for Maekar to marry one of their daughters, including Lord Hightower himself, but Visenya knew that only by betrothing Aegon's daughter to his son would the war truly cease. In 333AC, the victor of the war was legitimised and crowned, named King Maekar II Targaryen and married to his half-sister Princess Daena, who repented for her crimes against the Seven and saw her error in following the Red God. The king's sister was legitimised as well, named Princess Rhaella Targaryen, and married to Lord Loren Lannister as part of a deal to secure the West's support. Though Princess Rhaella never loved or even cared for Lord Lannister, she was dutiful to her brother, and spent the rest of her days as Lady of Casterly Rock. Maekar had always been reluctant to be king, as seen in his latter days when both his mother and lady wife tended to the affairs of the kingdom in his stead. With Daena he had several children, named Aemon, Naerys, and Rhaegar, though they did not share one another's bed again following Rhaegar's birth and the guaranteed succession of their line. Maekar passed in 372AC of natural causes, leaving Daena as his Queen Dowager, and Aemon as his successor. Recent Members King Maekar II Targaryen The son of King Aegon VI Targaryen and his bastard half-sister Visenya Waters, Maekar rose to power in 332AC when his half-brother Prince Aemon attempted to burn the Great Sept of Baelor to the ground and remove the Faith from King's Landing in lieu of the worship of R'hllor. Maekar was the victor of the War of Fire and Faith, and married Aelor's younger sister Daena to ensure his grasp on the throne. They had three children, named Aemon, Naerys, and Rhaegar. Maekar passed in 372AC of natural causes, leaving his children and wife behind. Queen Dowager Daena Targaryen The wife of the late King Maekar, Daena was the youngest and last surviving of King Aegon and Queen Margaery's children. After the War of Fire and Faith, she was married to her bastard half-brother in order to secure his place on the throne, and in the following years gave him three children. Princess Rhaella Targaryen Rhaella was the illegitimate daughter of King Aegon VI Targaryen and his bastard half-sister, Visenya Waters. Raised in the Great Sept of Baelor, Rhaella is extremely pious, and would have taken vows to become a Septa in Oldtown before the War of Fire and Faith began. As part of a deal securing House Lannister's support of her twin Maekar, Rhaella was betrothed to the Lord of Casterly Rock. Though she held no love for him, Rhaella was dutiful and graciously wed Lord Lannister; the current line of House Lannister is descended from their marriage. King Aemon I Targaryen The current head of House Targaryen and King of the Seven Kingdoms, Aemon is Maekar's first child. He is married and has seven children (five living) between two wives. Family Tree * King Aerys II Targaryen (b. 244AC, d. 283AC) and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella Targaryen (b. 246AC, d. 284AC) ** Their son, King Rhaegar I Targaryen (b. 259AC, d. 325AC) and his wife, Queen Elia Martell, (b. 257AC, d. 325AC) *** Their daughter, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Lady of Storm's End *** Their son, King Aegon VI Targaryen, and his wife, Queen Margaery Tyrell **** Their first son, Prince Valerion Targaryen (b. 300AC, d. 301AC), died in the cradle **** Their second son, Prince Aelor Targaryen, (b. 307AC, d. 332AC) **** Their third son, Prince Baelor Targaryen, (b. 308AC, d. 332AC) **** Their daughter, Princess Daena Targaryen (b. 310AC) ** His lover, Lady Lyanna Stark (b. 267AC) *** Their illegitimate daughter, Visenya Waters (b. 284AC) **** Her son, Maekar, illegitimate child of Aegon VI Targaryen (b. 307AC) **** Her daughter, Rhaella, illegitimate child of Aegon VI Targaryen (b. 307AC) * Their second son, Prince Viserys Targaryen (b. 276AC) * Their daughter, Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 284AC), Princess of Summerhall ** Their daughter, Baela Targaryen (b. 299AC), Princess of Summerhall After 332AC * King Maekar II Targaryen (b. 307 AC, d. 372 AC), and his wife, Queen Dowager Daena Targaryen (b.310AC) ** King Aemon I Targaryen (b. 337 AC) and his first wife, Ceryse Hightower *** Princess Naerys Targaryen (b 352 AC) *** Prince Maelys Targaryen (b. 352 AC) *** Princess Jaina Targaryen (b. 357 AC) ** Queen Daenys Targaryen, Aemon's second wife (b. 340AC) *** Prince Daeron Targaryen (b. 359 AC d. 359 AC) *** Princess Maella Targaryen (b. 359 AC d. 359 AC) *** Prince Aelyx Targaryen (b. 359 AC) *** Princess Aemma Targaryen ** Prince Valarr Targaryen (b. 343 AC), Prince of Summerhall ** Prince Jacaerys Targaryen (b. 346 AC), Commander of the Gold Cloaks * Princess Rhaella Targaryen (b. 307 AC), and her husband, Loren Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock ** Their children Category:House Targaryen Category:Great Houses Category:Houses of the Crownlands